


Day 9: Books

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Buzzfeed Energy, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 9: Book, F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: “What the fuck is this shit?”
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damientte, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Day 9: Books

“Would you look at that?” Marinette mumbled as a book caught her eye. She went inside the store, and picked the book up. Opening the novel up, she opened the cover. “Huh.”   
  


“What’s so interesting about th’ book?” The store clerk asked, his Gothamite accent showing. 

“I never knew they made books like this. My boyfriend will find the book hilarious.”    
  


“It’s apart o’ a series,” The clerk replied. “Th’ rest ‘aven’t been put out yet. I can grab ‘em for ya.”

Marinette lit up. “Ooh could you? That would be so nice of you!”

“O’ course I can, I’ll be righ’ back.”

The man left the counter and headed into the back. While he was getting the books, Marinette wandered around the store. She picked up some sewing pattern books, along with an American cooking book. It would be a nice treat for her parents. 

The clerk came back, and Marinette bought the books. “Thank you!” She called back as she left the store. 

She just needed to finish her original errand. Then, she would show the book series to Damian and his family. It was of upmost importance. 

When she arrived to the manor, she first dropped off the other items from her errands. She had needed more fabric, so that was why she was originally out and about. Then, She grabbed the other books, and headed to find the boys.

\-----

“What the fuck is this shit?” Jason asked as Marinette handed him his book. It was black, with a picture of the Red Hood on it. It was titled “ _ My Gotham Heroes Book 4: The Red Hood _ ”

“I  _ know _ , right? Isn’t this hilarious?” Marinette replied excitedly. “Theres also one for Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, Spoiler, and Black Bat!” 

“Are ya shitting me?” Jason replied. “Th’ shit in this book ain’t even right! ‘M not a vigilante! ‘M a Anti-hero! I kill people!”

“You haven’t even gotten to the best part!”

“It gets worse? Wha’ could possibly- OH HELL NO!” 

Marinette laughed. She knew what part he was referring to.

_ The Red Hood is believed to be apart of what now is known as the Joker’s gang, before he became the clown pronce of crime. Joker used to go by the Red Hood himself, as everyone in the gang went by the name. It is rumored to be that the Joker killed someone important to Red, causing him to defect to the side of good. As such, The Red Hood has a personal vendetta against the Clown Prince of Crime, as shown in their many battles.  _

_ But not all of our heroes are perfect either. Red Hood has helped Gotham’s crime rate by taking over the drug trade! Sellers under his command are not allowed to sell to children, or use them for work. Instead the Red Hood uses drug money to set up warehouses all over the city for street kids to crash, which includes food, water, clothes, and other necessities.  _

_ What really makes Red Hood stand out is his notion of killing. When he first hit the streets, there were hundreds of casualties. The Batman quickly caught on, however. Together, they engaged in multiple fights, leading up to the final battle with the Joker. Some say that the Red Hood and Batman know each others identity. All anyone knows, is that after the battle, Hood stopped killing, adn joined with the Bat. Who knows, maybe their relationship with each other could be…. Romantic. _

“B AND I WILL NEVER FUCKIN DATE!” Jason roared as he chucked the book. 

“Hey! That’s my book!” Marinette cried out. 

“You’ll be betta off withou’ it.” Jason called back. 

“What are we yelling about now? Bruce sighed as he entered the batcave, where Jason and Marinette currently resided. 

“They came out with a book about me tha’s a bunch o’ shit!” Jason replied. “I mean, look at it! They think we a thing, B!”

“Ew, Todd and father? I would kill you before that would happen.” Damian responded. 

“Didn’t stop me from fuckin’ your mo-” Jason cut off to Dick covering his mouth. Damian still looked extremely ill at the notion, however. 

“Ooh yay! More of you are here! Read these!” Mari cried out as she handed each of them their own book. As they read, various looks of disgusted, revolted looks were cast at the books. 

“What is this slander? Father, we must discontinue the books!” Damian demanded. 

“How? We can’t do shit!” Jason rebuttled. 

“What if we leave a note?” Dick tried. 

“Look at what they wrote about me!” Damian bellowed. 

_ While this iteration of Robin is the latest, he is much more violent. Starting out, Robin V has started out with extreme bodily harm. As time has passed, the boy has learned self control. Now only heavily maiming large time villains who hurt his family, Robin’s fanbase is starting to pick up. Never smiling nor laughing, unless it is about the harm of others, most are fearful of the robin. Most wonder “Why was this Robin allowed on the streets?” _

“Okay, we need to discontinue the books.” Everyone agreed.

It was time to get Tim on the case. 

Within the next two hours, all the books had been recalled, and sent to the recyclers. The author was being sued for slander and defamation. However, the bats still kept the books for evidence. The high disrespect of the Batfamily would not go untolerated. 

There was a new book added to the collection by Marinette. She felt guilty about it, and decided to rewrite the books. 

_ While the Red Hood may have started off on the wrong foot, he once again regained his place in the family. It took hard work to get their relationship back up, and not cautious like it used to, but it was worth it in the end. The Red Hood may be a symbol for the Joker, it has changed. It now represents a lost bird returning home to where he belongs, with his family.  _

_ The fifth iteration of Robin had started out aggressive too. However, once again with hard work, Robin overcame the morality issues and ideals he grew up with. Becoming a better person, and learning who he is, Robin has made vast improvements. He learned the rue meaning of family, and the true meaning of justice. The latest Robin, is without a doubt, a good hero and an even better teammate.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking a few days off of social media for personal reasons. I feel like I have a girls to black hole in my chest that is growing and freezing my entire body. I’ve had it for awhile, but I am seeing if taking a break from social media will help. I will still try to respond to comments, but it will be a bit later than usual. Thanks. I will till be posting for Daminette December, just not talking on social media platforms.


End file.
